La boda de mi mejor amigo
by Leanne Black
Summary: ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer con tal de impedir la boda de alguien a quien quieres mucho? ¿Te importaría hacer sufrir a los involucrados? Leanne tiene una difícil tarea y esta dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de lograr su cometido.
1. La boda

LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO

--- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?--- pregunto James Potter a su amiga Leanne Love al aparecerse en un callejón del Londres muggle.

---Dar un paseo, hace años que no salimos solo los dos, sin un Remus, Sirius y Lily acompañándonos, extraño ser solamente Leanne y James--- le contestó Leanne saliendo del callejón a una calle atestada de gente apurada por llegar a su destino como para ponerle atención a dos nuevos transeúntes.

---Me caso mañana Leanne--- le recordó James.

---Lo se y es por eso mismo que quería pasar el día de hoy contigo, porque a partir de mañana le pertenecerás a Lily, pero pensé que este último día tenías que ser mió--- Leanne le sonreía tan alegremente que este quedo idiotizado.

Ambos amigos anduvieron caminando por buen rato observando los aparadores y la ropa muggle, era tan graciosa que reían con ganas, James siempre se había sentido desarmado cuando Leanne le sonreía, no podía hacer nada más que lo que ella le ordenara hacer.

--- ¿Qué te parece esta tienda?--- pregunto Leanne parándose frente a un aparador lleno de vestidos de novia--- Entramos a dar un vistazo--- Leanne ni siquiera espero respuesta alguna de su amigo y entro, James simplemente la siguió.

---Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?--- saludo la vendedora.

---Si, tenemos una cita--- le contesto Leanne.

La vendedora los dejo un momento y se dirigió al mostrador, saco un libro negro y después de unos segundos pregunto:

--- ¿Leanne Love y James Potter?

---Si--- le contesto Leanne.

---Los estábamos esperando, les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar, un café, té, agua--- les ofreció la vendedora.

---Una taza de té y un vaso de agua helada--- pidió Leanne.

---Tú siempre quieres té--- le dijo James a Leanne.

--- ¡Estoy a punto de probarme un montón de vestidos James, quiero algo que me refresque no algo que me produzca calor!

--- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

---Los vestidos de novia del mundo muggle son más bonitos que el de las costureras brujas, y hay más de donde escoger--- le respondió Leanne.

--- ¿Qué no se supone que este es el trabajo de Kingsley?

--- ¡Oh vamos James! Ya torture demasiado a King los últimos días al igual que mi madre, además quería pasar tiempo contigo.

--- ¡Ni siquiera ayude a Lily a encontrar su propio vestido de novia!

---Eso es porque el único trabajo de un novio es llegar a tiempo el día de la boda y esperar a la novia.

---Aquí tienen--- dijo la vendedora entregándoles sus bebidas

Después de darle unos tragos a su vaso de agua, la vendedora guió a Leanne al vestidor donde ya había una selección de vestidos esperando por ella, todos muy bonitos y perfectos para ella, solo era necesario escoger uno, pero Leanne prefirió probárselos todos y modelarlos para James.

--- ¿Qué te parece este?--- pregunto sonriente Leanne dando vueltas para que James la viera bien, quería que sus ojos se llenaran de ella.

---Es muy bonito--- es exactamente la misma respuesta que le había dado a los otros 9 vestidos pero esta vez no pudo ocultar que con ese se veía realmente hermosa.

---Sabía que este sería tú favorito, por eso lo dejo al final--- dijo Leanne sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

--- ¡Que bonita pareja hacen!--- dijo sonriente la vendedora--- Son muy pocos los novios que se interesan en los preparativos de la boda.

---Gracias, mi James es un cielo, ¿verdad querido?--- Leanne le pellizco de forma cariñosa un cachete.

--- ¡Leanne!

--- ¿Cuándo es la boda?

---En diciembre, estamos tan emocionados que contamos los días para el gran evento--- dijo sonriente Leanne.

---Las bodas invernales son las más hermosas--- aseguro la vendedora.

---Es por eso que elegimos esa fecha, aunque ya estamos algo desesperados por casarnos, ¿no es así corazoncito?

--- ¡LEANNE!--- James se paró molesto y salio de la tienda.

--- ¡JAMES ESPERA, DETENTE!--- le gritaba Leanne a un muy enojado James--- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?--- le preguntó una vez que logro alcanzarlo.

--- ¿Cómo es que te cambiaste tan rápido?--- pregunto molesto James.

---Le lancé un confundus a la vendedora, ella creé que salimos hace media hora, ¿estás bien?--- volvió a preguntar Leanne.

--- ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

--- ¡Era una broma James! La vendedora nunca iba a decir nada, estas muy estresado y pensé que un poco de diversión te relajaría, no pensé que te molestarías--- Leanne puso su carita de cachorrito y James no tuvo más opción que perdonarla.

---Creo que exagere, lo lamento.

---No se porque te molestas tanto, puedo hacer cosas mucho peores.

---No lo se, es solo que nunca ayude a Lily con las cosas de la boda y….

---Y sin embargo yo te pido que me veas y tú dejas todo lo demás por encontrarte conmigo, ¿Qué te dice eso James?

James se quedo en silencio, no sabía que contestarle a su mejor amiga o tal vez no quería contestarle.

---Ven, vamos--- dijo Leanne tomando a su amigo por el brazo y obligándolo a caminar

--- ¿A donde vamos ahora? ¡A elegir nuestro pastel de bodas!--- dijo James un poco más relajado y en tono de broma

--- ¡Como adivinaste!--- le contesto en broma Leanne--- No, te invito un helado, aunque si quieres podemos elegir algo para la noche de bodas--- dijo esta vez señalando un tienda de lencería.

--- ¡Leanne!

---Vale, vale, vamos por un helado.

*****

Era muy noche, el cielo negro sin estrellas daba a los noctámbulos una excelente cobertura para sus escapadas nocturnas, debían de ser las tres de la mañana, un viento frío inusual recorría las copas de los árboles y empañaba los vidrios de las casas.

La ventana abierta de una casa dejaba entrar ese mismo viento con un vaivén de las cortinas, la joven Lily Evans descansaba placidamente en su cama, acurrucada debajo de las cobijas, feliz, soñando en su boda y en el hombre de su vida, hasta que sintió un aire especialmente frío en su oído desprovisto del calor de una cobija. Lily abrió lentamente los ojos a causa de ese insistente viento.

--- ¡Leanne! Me asustaste--- Lily no esperaba ver a su amiga, no por lo menos a esa hora--- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

---No, por supuesto que no, solamente quería verte--- Leanne estaba hincada, el rostro de ambas mujeres estaban a la altura.

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de Leanne quien en ese momento le soplo al rostro un polvo y esta comenzó a toser.

--- ¿Qué es….?

--- ¡Obliviate!--- dijo Leanne antes siquiera de que Lily terminara su pregunta y Leanne desapareció sin dejar huella alguna.

*****

--- ¡Vaya, vaya, hasta que se aparecen ustedes dos!--- dijo Remus al ver llegar a Leanne y a Sirius--- La boda esta a punto de empezar.

En el pequeño jardín de la casa que compartirían Lily y James en el valle de Godric ya esta todo listo para llevarse a cabo la boda de estos dos; había pocos invitados, en realidad solamente estarían presentes los novios, Leanne, Sirius, Remus y el encargado de realizar la boda.

---No porque Lily sea la novia quiere decir que el resto de los invitados deban lucir menos espectaculares para no opacarla--- le dijo Leanne a su amigo.

--- ¿No creen que Lily se esta tardando más de lo normal verdad?--- pregunto preocupado James.

---Tranquilízate James, las mujeres siempre tardan una eternidad en estar listas y más tratándose en el día más importante de su vida--- le aseguro Sirius.

---Si James, probablemente Lily quiere verse aún más hermosa para ti--- apoyo Remus.

---Si, además, si Lily quisiera dejarte plantado ni siquiera se hubiera presentado el día de hoy--- dijo Leanne como quien no quiere la cosa y tan inocentemente como pudo hacerlo.

--- ¡LEANNE!--- soltaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Sirius al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía su amigo.

--- ¿Qué? Aunque he visto a Lily algo nerviosa estos últimos días, ¿no se estará arrepintiendo?--- continuo Leanne tan desdeñosamente como le fue posible.

---No le hagas caso James--- dijo Sirius mirando enojado a su prometida

--- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver si la novia necesita ayuda?--- dijo Remus tomando a Leanne por el brazo y haciéndola caminar, alejándola así de James--- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? Preocupar más a James--- dijo enojado Remus una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente.

---Yo nunca haría semejante cosa, era una broma--- Leanne no ponía mucho empeño en demostrar su inocencia.

---Será mejor que entres ahí y no salgas hasta que Lily este lista--- Remus estaba molesto y no se movió hasta que Leanne llamo a la puerta.

---Lily, ¿puedo pasar?--- dijo Leanne.

---Leanne ¿eres tú?--- pero Lily no espero respuesta sino que abrió la puerta y sin dar la cara jalo a Leanne adentro de la habitación.

--- ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

El rostro de Lily estaba completamente cubierto de barros y espinillas además de un horrible color rojo

---No lo se, cuando desperté esta mañana esta así, ¡Oh Leanne! como me puedo casar luciendo de esta forma--- Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

---Estoy seguro que nadie lo va a notar--- Leanne estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa, su amiga lucía horrible.

--- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Me veo horrible!

---Siempre pensé que tú eras de las personas que se interesaban más por lo interior que por lo exterior, además James te ama, no le va a importar como luzcas con tal de que te cases con él--- le aseguro Leanne.

--- ¡Tienes que ayudarme Leanne! Ya lo intente todo pero nada funciona. Tú eres la única que puede hacer algo, tú eres mi única esperanza--- suplico Lily ahora si llorando, cosa que hablando a Leanne un poco.

---Está bien, déjame ver que puedo hacer--- Leanne saco su varita y apunto con ella a Lily, después de complicados movimientos de varita y hechizos incomprensibles el rostro de Lily volvió a la normalidad.

--- ¡Gracias Leanne! sabía que tú encontrarías la forma de arreglarlo--- Lily abrazo emocionada a Leanne después de mirar su reflejo en un espejo.

---Será mejor que te apresures, James esta comenzando a impacientarse--- dijo Leanne antes de salir por la puerta.

*****

Por fin la novia hizo su entrada triunfal y los pocos presentes se acomodaron en su lugar, James estaba nervioso pero muy emocionado, por fin se uniría a la mujer que tanto amaba.

--- ¿Dónde esta Leanne?--- le pregunto Sirius a Remus en un susurro y este simplemente se encogió de hombros

---La deje con Lily, no debe de tardar.

La novia comenzó su caminata, su hermoso vestido se movía lenta pero rítmicamente al compás del suave viento, un velo cubría su rostro y parte de su rojo cabello, cuando por fin se detuvo le ofreció la mano a su futuro marido y este la tomo encantado.

---Querido hermanos, el día de hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de un hombre y una mujer que están….--- pero el juez no pudo continuar hablando porque en ese momento se escucho una explosión dentro de la casa.

--- ¡DETÉNGANSE!--- Lily salió corriendo de la casa enfundada en su vestido de novia y gritando como una despavorida--- ¡DETENGAN ESA BODA!

--- ¿Leanne?--- pregunto enojado James para después quitarle el velo a la fuerza a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

--- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?--- pregunto enojado Sirius acercándose a Leanne y a James y dándole un puñetazo a este último.

--- ¡Detente Sirius, detente!--- se interpuso Remus entre Sirius y otro puñetazo dirigido hacía James.

--- ¿En qué estabas pensando Leanne?--- pregunto Sirius volviéndose ahora hacía Leanne.

---Yo…. Bueno yo….--- Leanne no encontraba la forma de contestar.

--- ¿Estás bien James?--- pregunto Lily abrazando a su prometido.

---Si querida, no te preocupes, estoy bien pero ¿Leanne?--- pregunto volviéndose a su amiga vestida de novia.

--- ¿De qué demonios se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué me encerraste en la habitación?--- pregunto también Lily.

---No te sientas tan especial Lily, le hubiera hecho esto a cualquiera que hubiera estado en tu lugar--- contesto Leanne recuperando el sentido del habla.

--- ¿De qué estas hablando?--- pregunto Sirius.

---Bueno la verdad es que entre en pánico, si hay algo que aprendí de James en todos estos años es que cuando crees que algo que te pertenece esta a punto de dejar de ser tuyo tienes que hacer cualquier cosa con tal de retenerlo y eso fue lo que me sucedió, James le va a pertenecer ahora a Lily y enloquecí--- continuo hablando Leanne--- No creas que esto se trata de un pay back, sino que finalmente comprendí todo aquello que sentiste tú cuando Sirius y yo comenzamos nuestra relación y todo lo que hiciste por intentar romperla.

--- ¿Qué?--- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

---Por favor no piensen que es amor, por lo menos no de ese tipo y tampoco son celos, es solo que así es como me enseñaron a manejar las cosas, tomar lo que quiero y preguntar después si tiene dueño. ¿Me perdonan?--- les explico Leanne.

---Supongo que contigo es eso o la muerte ¿no?--- dijo en tono de broma Remus

--- ¡No, claro que no! Yo nunca hubiera matado a Lily, solamente la hubiera mandado muy lejos creyendo que era una mujer despechada y sin posibilidades de perdonar al hombre que la engaño, claro con recuerdos falsos--- contesto Leanne de la forma más inocente que pudo--- Y a James también le hubiera modificado la memoria, así el nunca se hubiera ido de mi lado pero lo importante aquí es que pensé mejor las cosas y no hice nada de eso.

---Eso es porque Lily logro escapar de donde la tenías encerrada--- le recordó Sirius.

---Yo digo tomate y ustedes jitomate, al final es lo mismo, pero ustedes saben que me hubiera detenido, no hubiera llegado tan lejos. ¿Me perdonan?--- volvió a preguntar Leanne.

--- ¡Hay Leanne! Claro que si--- dijo Lily abrazando a su amiga

---Bueno, supongo que me lo merecía, yo los hice sufrir mucho cuando intente separarlos pero me alegra que nada de lo que hice dio resultado--- dijo James también abrazando a su amiga.

--- ¿Podemos continuar con la boda?--- pregunto el juez rompiendo así el abrazo grupal de los amigos.

Un beso de los nuevos esposos al ser declarados de esa forma fue la cereza del pastel, no había sido una boda convencional pero si una que sabían que iban a recordar por siempre.

Pensaba incluir esta historia en "un amor así no tiene comparación" pero me pareció que quedaba mejor aparte, además de que trata temas que irían en contra de la misma historia y de lo que se leyó en los libros.

No se lo tomen muy en serio por que en realidad es más bien una comedia mal lograda que ya está publicada en otras paginas pero me pareció que también tenía que ponerla aquí porque después de todo le guardo un especial cariño.

Pensaba publicarla como va a quedar en realidad pero al final me decidí por hacerlo como la escribí en un principio para que se entendiera mejor porque ya cuenta con un segundo capitulo que esta mejor escrito (además de creíble) pero aún no tiene fin, así que me esforzare en actualizarla al igual que el resto de mis historias, las cuales tengo muy abandonadas a causa de la uni (no me sorprendería que comenzaran a actualizarse solas o buscaran otro autor que si les ponga la debida atención, cosa que me haría muy triste :(, pero ni modo)

Ya se que tengo muchas historias que se extrajeron de "un amor así no tiene comparación" pero como fue la primer historia que escribí le guardo mucho cariño, especialmente a Leanne y no creo que deje de escribir sobre ella en algún tiempo.

Espero que les guste y que dejen RR

Saludos

Leanne Black


	2. Cambiando el futuro

2. CAMBIANDO EL FUTURO

- ¡Vaya, vaya, hasta que se aparecen ustedes dos!- dijo Remus al ver llegar a Leanne y a Sirius- La boda esta a punto de empezar

En el pequeño jardín de la casa que compartirían Lily y James en el valle de Godric ya esta todo listo para llevarse a cabo la boda de estos dos; había pocos invitados, en realidad solamente estarían presentes los novios, Leanne, Sirius, Remus y el encargado de realizar la boda

-No porque Lily sea la novia quiere decir que el resto de los invitados deban lucir menos espectaculares para no opacarla- le dijo Leanne a su amigo

- ¿No creen que Lily se esta tardando más de lo normal verdad?- pregunto preocupado James

-Tranquilízate James, las mujeres siempre tardan una eternidad en estar listas y más tratándose en el día más importante de su vida- le aseguro Sirius

-Si James, probablemente Lily quiere verse aún más hermosa para ti- apoyo Remus

-Si, además, si Lily quisiera dejarte plantado ni siquiera se hubiera presentado el día de hoy- dijo Leanne como quien no quiere la cosa y tan inocentemente como pudo hacerlo

- ¡LEANNE!- soltaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Sirius al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía su amigo

- ¿Qué? Aunque he visto a Lily algo nerviosa estos últimos días, ¿no se estará arrepintiendo?- continuo Leanne tan desdeñosamente como le fue posible

-No le hagas caso James- dijo Sirius mirando enojado a su prometida

- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver si la novia necesita ayuda?- dijo Remus tomando a Leanne por el brazo y haciéndola caminar, alejándola así de James- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? Preocupar más a James- dijo enojado Remus una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente

-Yo nunca haría semejante cosa, era una broma- Leanne no ponía mucho empeño en demostrar su inocencia

-Será mejor que entres ahí y no salgas hasta que Lily esté lista- Remus se marcho cuando Leanne aún estaba llamando a la puerta

-Lily, puedo pasar- dijo Leanne

-Leanne ¿eres tú?- pero Lily no espero respuesta sino que abrió la puerta y sin dar la cara jalo a Leanne adentro de la habitación

- ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

El rostro de Lily estaba completamente cubierto de barros y espinillas además de un horrible color rojo

-No lo se, cuando desperté esta mañana esta así, ¡Oh Leanne! como me puedo casar luciendo de esta forma- Lily estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-Estoy seguro que nadie lo va a notar- Leanne estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa, su amiga lucía horrible

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Me veo horrible

-Siempre pensé que tú eras de las personas que se interesaban más por lo interior que por lo exterior, además James te ama, no le va a importar como luzcas con tal de que te cases con él- le aseguro Leanne

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme Leanne! Ya lo intente todo pero nada funciona. Tú eres la única que puede hacer algo, tú eres mi única esperanza- suplico Lily ahora si llorando

-Está bien, déjame ver que puedo hacer- Leanne saco su varita y apunto con ella a Lily- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es borrar y modificar- le aseguro Leanne con una mirada tan desdeñosa que preocupo a Lily pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo…- ¡OBLIVIATE!- grito Leanne hacía su indefensa amiga, quien inmediatamente relajo el ceño y se le dilataron las pupilas- No quería llegar hasta esto… pero no me dejaste más opción- Leanne señalo nuevamente con su varita a Lily y dijo- ¡Imperio!- Lily adopto una actitud totalmente desprotegida- Ahora bien…- dijo paseándose maliciosamente alrededor de Lily-…tú nombre es Leila Emerson y te acabas de enterar que tú prometido, ¡el amor de tu vida!, a fallecido y no soportas estar un segundo más en Inglaterra por lo que te marcharas a Australia, ya que no queda nada en este mundo que te ate a este lugar; no familia, no amigos, nada…- Leanne se quedo observándola unos segundos, su amiga ahora tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos azules, su nariz se había ensanchado un poco y su piel lucía un poco más broceada, aún se podía distinguir un poco de Lily debajo de Leila; después de esto, Leanne continuo hablando- Lo lamento Li… Leila, pero no puedo permitir que me arrebates a mi mejor amigo, esto es lo mejor para todos… ¡Portus!- dijo señalando el cepillo para pelo de Lily- Adiós Leila.

Lily tomo obediente el cepillo y desapareció inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de la casa, James, Remus y Sirius esperaban a que Leanne y Lily bajaran para comenzar con la boda; James se sentía un poco más tranquilo ahora que Leanne estaba ayudando a Lily a prepararse, sólo era cuestión de segundos.

-Ya no deben de tardar- le aseguro Remus a su amigo; Leanne no era tan mala, solo estaba enfrentándose a la perdida de su mejor amigo y eso no era nada sencillo

-Si, James, no te preocu…- pero Sirius no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento se escucho una explosión en el segundo piso de la casa.

James, Remus y Sirius se miraron un latido de corazón y después corrieron para ver que era lo que había sucedido; tres corazones latían descontrolados, sus pensamientos iban desde un enfrentamiento entre las dos mujeres hasta el ataque de los mortifagos. No podían decidirse cual de los dos era peor.

Lo que vieron al entrar a la habitación donde se supone que se estaba preparando Lily, los dejo completamente inmóviles: la explosión había destruido completamente la pared que daba a la parte trasera de la casa y entre los escombros se encontraba Leanne desmayada.

Sirius corrió a sacar a Leanne de entre los escombros y Remus ayudo a James a buscar a Lily entre ellos; Sirius intento reanimar a Leanne pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo, hasta que…

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Leanne intentando enfocar la mirada

- ¡Leanne! ¿Dónde esta Lily?- le pregunto completamente fuera de si James

- ¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto Sirius preocupado por el aspecto que ofrecía Leanne, el que debería tener Lily y donde es que se encontraba

-Yo… yo estaba…- empezó a relatar Leanne completamente desconectada-… yo estaba ayudando a Lily a prepararse y me voltee solo un segundo, alguien me aturdió y… y después…- Leanne pareció quedarse en blanco

-James…- la voz de Remus se escucho quebrada, como si estuviera apunto de llorar, James retiro su mirada de Leanne y la dirigió a su amigo, completamente preocupado por el sonido de su voz y lo que vió, lo desarmo por completo.

Remus sostenía una carta dirigida para James, con la letra de Lily formando su nombre. James se la arrebato de las manos y la miro intentando contener las lágrimas, tomó un respiro profundo y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_James:_

_Lo siento_

_Lo siento pero no me puedo quedar, no puedo resistir un segundo más esta situación, no puedo quedarme y ver como peleas en esta guerra sin sentido y como es posible que mueras defendiendo a la comunidad mágica de ese demente._

_No puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo porque se que no soportarías abandonar a Sirius, Remus y Leanne; se que no te perdonarías a ti mismo el no haberte quedado y luchado a su lado e intentado salvarlos._

_Perdóname por marcharme así pero no puedo casarme contigo y no saber que vamos a envejecer juntos; se que debería tener más valor, pero no puedo soportar la idea de perderte, de verte morir, de no saber si estarás a mi lado mañana._

_No me busques_

_Lamento haber aturdido a Leanne, espero no haberle causado un daño irreparable y espero que pueda perdonarme por marcharme así._

_Lo siento, no me busques, por favor, no lo hagas_

_Lily_

La carta estaba escrita de forma apresurada, pero no había señales de que Lily hubiera derramado ni una sola lágrima, pero definitivamente esa era la letra de Lily; Lily, la mujer que más había amado y que ahora se había marchado, dejándolo completamente solo.

-Lo lamento, yo lo sabía pero pensé que lograría hacerla entrar en razón- la débil voz de Leanne solo empeoraba su aspecto; tenía varios cortes en el rostro y cuerpo, su brazo derecho estaba colocado en una extraña posición, estaba volteado completamente al igual que su pie izquierdo y tenía una herida profundo en la frente, posiblemente tenía una conmoción.

-No es tu culp…- pero James no pudo terminar la frase, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía

- ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Remus renuente a creer lo que había escrito Lily, sobre todo por la conducta que Leanne había demostrado anteriormente

-Remus, no creo…

-Quiero verlo- le ordeno Remus a Leanne ignorando completamente lo que Sirius quería decir

Leanne levanto su mano izquierda, tomo su medallón y mostró el recuerdo

-Lily, puedo pasar- dijo Leanne

-Leanne ¿eres tú?- pero Lily no espero respuesta sino que abrió la puerta y sin dar la cara jalo a Leanne adentro de la habitación

- ¿Esta todo bien?- le pregunto Leanne observándola preocupada, ya estaba lista pero aún se movía por todo el lugar sin hacer mucho

-Si, sólo quería que me dieras el visto bueno- le contesto sin mirarla a la cara

-Estás hermosa- le aseguro sonriente Leanne ahora que conocía el motivo del retraso de su amiga y de la gracia que le produciría a James la razón del mismo retraso

- ¿Podrías pasarme el polvo? Quiero darme una última retocada- le dijo Lily señalando la mesita que había detrás de Leanne y en cuanto esta se volvió…- ¡Desmaius!- el hechizo golpeo con una fuerza sorprendente a Leanne, quien se golpeo la cabeza con la mesita que Lily había señalado anteriormente, produciéndole una herida en la frente- Lo lamento- se disculpo Lily ante la desmayada Leanne, corrió por la habitación y comenzó a cambiarse con tal rapidez que parecía antihumano, después comenzó a escribir una carta de forma apresurada

- ¡Ay!- el débil quejido de Leanne descontrolo aún más a Lily, quien…

- ¡Bombarda!- al igual que el hechizo anterior, este resulto demasiado potente y termino destrozando la pared y lanzando todo lo que había a su alrededor hacía atrás, donde se encontraba Leanne; Lily evito mirar hacía atrás, ya se sentía demasiado mal como para agregarle eso y simplemente desapreció antes siquiera de que su lágrima tocara el suelo.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- Remus se dejo caer en el suelo cubierto de polvo y muebles destruidos, completamente derrotado

- ¡No había necesidad de que hicieras eso! ¡Leanne no se merecía ese trato y solo has empeorado las cosas!- le recrimino completamente furioso Sirius a su amigo; James ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar el recuerdo y mucho menos a Leanne, quien ahora lucía más pálida y débil que antes

-Remus tenía sus razones para dudar de mí, mi comportamiento pasado no ayudaba mucho en mí defensa- intervino Leanne

-Vamos, tenemos que llevarte a San Mungo- Sirius tomo en brazos a Leanne; James y Remus los siguieron en silencio

Leanne se dejó llevar sin protestas, su mirada se cruzó con la de James y se le formo un nudo en la garganta; nunca había visto sufrir de esa forma a su amigo y todo era su culpa pero ahora no había vuelta de hoja, ya había causado un daño irreparable y si decía la verdad, solo conseguiría alejar por completo a su amigo y ella no podría soportarlo, así que tendría que vivir con esa culpa con tal de no perderlo.

Además, tenía que recordar no volver a usar el hechizo Confringo con tal intensidad la próxima vez, de lo contrario terminaría muerta.


	3. La conocí en Paris

Con serios problemas de continuidad, eso es algo que debo mejorar, pero espero que les guste la continuación de una historia que tengo muy abandonada (como el resto de las que no he terminado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ya han pasado dos años, dos largos años y aun duele como si fuera ese mismo día. Leanne y Sirius se casaron ese mismo invierno, Remus ha estado viviendo entre licántropos desde entonces y yo, yo he intentado vivir una vida que no me sabe a nada- le dijo James a Alice, ahora ella se arrepentía de haberle hecho plática.

-Eso… lo… yo, bueno…- Alice no había visto a James desde un día después de su fatídica boda, todos lo evitaban porque no sabían cómo hablarle o qué decirle.

- ¿Más té, Alice?- intervino Leanne y Alice se lo agradeció en silencio- Frank te está buscando en la cocina, la junta ya va a comenzar- dijo guiando a los dos hasta la cocina.

Alice se adelanto inmediatamente, no podía soportar un minuto más en la deprimente presencia de su antes vivaracho amago; Lily lo había destruido por completo.

-James…

-Déjalo, Leanne- le pidió- No tengo ánimos de que me animes- James se desprendió del brazo de Leanne y la dejo plantada en el mismo lugar. Quería como a nadie a su amiga pero ese día no se sentía con ánimos de fingir que estaba bien, que no le dolía el hecho de que el amor de su vida lo había abandonado.

-Es un día malo- le dijo Sirius mientras la abrazaba- Hoy se cumplen dos años del día en que Lily se marchó. Dale espacio, es lo que necesita.

Leanne quiso ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, quería ponerse a gritar que todo era su culpa, que Lily no lo había abandonado, que ella era una maldita traidora pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso se trago sus palabras y sus lágrimas y continuo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

La guerra no había retrocedido ni un ápice, al contrario, se había intensificado hasta el punto de casi llevarlos a la derrota. Ya habían perdido a muchos de sus amigos y sabían que aún podían perder a muchos más. James, Leanne, Kingsley, Alice y Frank estaba en la división de aurores junto con Moody; Remus se la vivía entre licántropos, Sirius entre mortifagos y Peter, Peter obtenía información de diversas fuentes. Su grupo se estaba cerrando cada vez más y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se viniera abajo.

Leanne lo sabía, lo sabía desde hace tiempo pero no había dicho nada, ¿por qué? No lo sabe, pero ella sabía que James estaba de un humor suicida y todo era por su culpa. Es el que más se arriesga en las misiones, él que lucha hasta con tres mortifagos y uno que otro dementor al mismo tiempo, él que llega crudo (borracho) y con olor a cigarrillo al trabajo y que le gasta bromas pesadas a Moody sólo por hacerlo aún sabiendo que puede matarlo sin dejar una sola evidencia; él que ya no piensa en divertirse, en estar con sus amigos, en ser el viejo James que ella tanto amaba y al que ella destruyo.

-La situación es cada vez más delicada- dijo el profesor Dumbledore una vez que todos hubieron ocupado sus lugares- La guerra no nos da ni un solo respiro pero confió en que la situación mejore con la información obtenida por nuestros espías- señalo a James, Leanne, Kingsley, Alice y Frank, Moody, Remus, Sirius y Peter.

El profesor Dumbledore continúo hablando pero Leanne no le puso mucha atención, aún estaba pensando en el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a James, ya se había torturado durante esos dos años pero sabía que continuaría haciendo hasta el final de sus días.

-Yo lo haré- la voz decidida de James la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Leanne miró preocupada a Sirius pero este pareció no notar nada así que volteo su vista a Kingsley, quien no hizo más que preocuparla aún más.

-Gracias, James, no esperaba menos de ti- le sonrió paternalmente el profesor Dumbledore- Ahora, ya todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Buenas noches- se despidió y en cuanto salió por la puerta, Leanne se lanzó sobre James.

-No me digas nada- le dijo- Me iré a Francia sin importar lo que digas.

Leanne casi se pone a llorar de la alegría, ¡una misión a Francia! Eso es lo mejor dentro de lo peor.

-Creo…- dijo intentando ocultar el llanto de alivio que sentía en su voz-… que es una buena idea, alejarte te va a sentar bien.

-Lamento ser un insensible contigo, nada de esto es culpa tuya- le dijo James dándole un beso en la frente.

-Sí…- alcanzo a decir Leanne antes de que James desapareciera tras los pasos del profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea?- le preguntó Sirius- Con lo mal que ha estado, me preocupa que haga una tontería.

-No lo se- le respondió Leanne- Tal vez sea bueno que se aleje y piense en otras cosas donde el recuerdo de Lily no la asalte a cada momento.

-Moody debe saber más respecto a la misión, iré a preguntarle- Sirius no espero respuesta alguna de su esposa y se marcho.

Leanne permaneció mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido James segundos antes. Por su mente no dejaban de pasar toda clase de pensamientos pesimistas que siempre terminaban con James regresando a casa en un féretro. Todo era por su culpa, si ella no hubiera sido tan estúpida al alejar a Lily de su amigo, si no hubiera sido cruel e inhumana, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- la profunda voz de Kingsley la sacó de sus pensamientos pesimistas- Has estado muy rara desde hace meses.

-Nada, sólo estoy preocupada por James y por el hecho de que pueda cometer una tontería- le respondió Leanne evitando la mirada de su amigo; lo último que necesitaba ahora era que él se enterara de la verdad.

-James no es un niño y ya debería de saber que su conducta lo puede llevar a la tumba- dijo con algo de reproche hacía Leanne también- Ya pasaron dos años, nadie debería sufrir por tanto tiempo por alguien que no lo merece.

-Sí…- de nuevo, fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir Leanne. Parte de lo que le decía Kingsley sabía que iba dirigido a ella, no precisamente por sus sentimientos por James, sino por los sentimientos de ella hacía Kingsley.

-Candence me espera. Nos vemos luego- se despidió Kingsley.

A Leanne se le formó un nudo en la garganta, de pronto sintió como si todos los que alguna vez había amado la abandonaban de a poco y todo era a causa del sufrimiento que le había causado a su amigo.

-Tienes una actitud muy sospechosa- Remus la miraba desde la entrada al recibidor, ella se había quedado como tonta a medio camino hacia la salida, viendo como todos se iban de su vida.

-No creo que sea en nada diferente a la de los demás- le dijo con una sonrisa que no tenía ganas de dar; sus sonrisas se habían ido apagando poco a poco en esos dos años y ahora se dedicaba a regalar falsedades.

Remus la había tratado con mucho cuidado después de lo sucedido dos años atrás, él ya no era el mismo que era antes de que Leanne hiciera lo que había hecho; ya no mantenían charlas interminables en medio de la noche, ni comían cantidades obscenas de chocolate sólo porque sí, ya no sentían la agradable comodidad que da saber que son más que amigos, sino hermanos; ahora eran sólo dos viejos conocidos que hablaban de temas triviales y se ocultaban las cosas importantes.

-Tienes razón- le dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

- ¡Remus…!- le gritó Leanne desesperada, no podía verlo marcharse de esa forma, como si también la estuviera abandonando, como sí la estuviera castigando por lo que hizo aún cuando no lo sabía- ¡No te vayas!- le pidió al borde de la desesperación- ¿Por qué no podemos volver a ser lo que éramos antes? ¿Por qué ya nada es lo que solía ser?

-Tal vez porque ya no somos los mismos que hace dos años, porque la guerra se encargo de transformarnos a todos o porque te acuse de algo que tú no cometiste- le respondió cabizbajo- Ya no me siento cómodo llamándote amiga cuando no confié en ti y te acuse de algo muy grave.

A Leanne se le detuvo el corazón y la respiración la abandono por completo; era una maldita estúpida, todo era su culpa y merecía el peor de los castigos.

-Podemos dejar todo eso atrás- le dijo intentando mantenerse serena- Era… es algo que me merezco- dijo ahogando el llanto que la atacaba.

-Yo no puedo olvidar que te traicione, lo lamento pero no merezco una amiga como tú- le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y marcharse también.

Leanne estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, de ponerse a dar gritos como una loca y confesar todos sus pecados pero en lugar de eso se quedo callada y se trago nuevamente todo su sufrimiento, ella no merecía sufrir, ella merecía la muerte.

Los primeros días fueron un infierno para James, no conocía a nadie, la comida le parecía horrible, el clima no era el mismo y la misión avanzaba a cuenta gotas. Paris no era lo mismo que cuando la visitó con sus padres.

A partir de la segunda semana comenzó a ver avances y eso lo animo mucho, tanto que se decidió a tomarse un café en una plaza soleada y pintoresca, un lugar que rebosaba de la belleza de Paris.

Las parisinas le dedicaban hermosas sonrisas que rivalizaban con su belleza física y él respondió unas cuantas con esas sonrisas gamberas que solía usar en sus años en Hogwarts.

Un aroma florar y silvestre le lleno los pulmones, un aroma que creyó que nunca más volvería a oler. El aire jugueteaba alegremente con el cabello castaño ondulado de una joven sentada a unas mesas de distancia. James se quedo como idiotizado durante unos segundo observando la danza de cabellos que ocurría delante suyo, noto su bella piel bronceada y deseo acercarse, todo en ella le parecía increíblemente familiar como desconcertante.

-Bonjour, belle. Je peux aller avec?- le preguntó James con una de sus mejores sonrisas. La sonrisa y el rostro de la joven parecían decirle algo más que lo que veían sus ojos, algo que era increíblemente importante pero que escapaba completamente a su inteligencia. Sus hermosos ojos azules opacaban la belleza del cielo pero también parecían invitarlo a que buscara más allá de ese color. (Buenos días, hermosa. ¿Puedo acompañarla?).

- Bien sûr, monsieur. Il serait un honneur- le respondió la joven. Había algo en ese muchacho de sonrisa triste que le inspiro mucha confianza; era casi como si lo conociera de algún lugar aunque sabía que nunca en la vida lo había visto. (Por supuesto, caballero. Sería un honor).

-Mi nombre es James Potter, soy de Londres- le dijo; había detectado en el hablar de la joven el mismo acento que en el suyo.

- ¡Que casualidad! ¡Yo también soy de Londres!- le dijo sonriente la joven- Mi nombre es Leila, Leila Emerson.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que James se había marchado a Paris para realizar la misión de espionaje y conseguir magos aliados que le había asignado Dumbledore. Leanne apenas sí había tenido noticias de su amigo y lo poco que había escuchado de él era gracias a los informes presentados semanalmente por el profesor.

Esa mañana esperaba que fuera tan monótona como las anteriores pero el picoteo incesante de una lechuza lo cambió todo.

- ¡Sirius!- gritó Leanne como loca desde la habitación- ¡Sirius, hemos recibido carta de James!- volvió a gritar sólo para escuchar las pesadas pisadas de su esposo apresurándose por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué cuenta?- preguntó falto de aire y derrapando a unos centímetros de la cama.

-No la he abierto, pero ahora lo hago- le respondió Leanne llenada de entusiasmo.

En el sobre, James había escrito el nombre de Leanne y Sirius con su mejor caligrafía, él sólo se esforzaba de esa forma cuando estaba realmente emocionado y se trataban de cosas importantes para él. Leanne abrió el sobre con cuidado para no romper la carta e inmediatamente se puso a leer.

_Bonjour, mes chers amis!_

- "¡Hola, mis queridos amigos!"- le tradujo Leanne a Sirius.

-Se lo que significa- le dijo sonriendo en broma.

_Lamento no haber podido escribir en todo este tiempo pero como saben, la situación no era la más conveniente, mi misión era muy importante y no la podía arruinar._

_Los extrañe montones estos seis meses pero no estaremos separados por mucho más tiempo; ¡Regreso en dos días! Sí, ya se que están tan emocionados como yo pero hay algo que me emociona aún más y se que a ustedes también los emocionara._

_¡Conocí a alguien!_

_Es la mujer más inteligente, divertida, hermosa, carismática, en fin, creo que es perfecta y la amo. ¡J'aime! ¡La amo como un loco!_

_La conocí en Paris y me muero porque ustedes también la conozcan. Llegamos el domingo por la noche y quiero presentárselas inmediatamente._

_Su nombre es Leila Emerson, también es de Londres, bruja, de mi edad, estudio en el Instituto Salem pero hace poco más de dos años se fue a vivir a Australia (su prometido falleció y eso la destrozo por completo, pero gracias a mi ya se encuentra mejor, Canuto sabe a lo que me refiero) y después de mudó a Paris a trabajar como auror. ¡No es genial!_

_Se que la van a querer porque es la persona más dulce y divertida que puedan imaginar. Me muero por que sea domingo._

_Con cariño_

_James_

Leanne termino de leer e inmediatamente deseo que todo eso fuera una mentira. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Es qué acaso se trataba de un castigo divino?

-Mira, envió una foto también- le dijo Sirius sonriente.

Eso fue lo último que necesito Leanne. La fotografía mostraba a James y a Leila muy sonrientes y abrazados tomando café en una plaza parisina. El problema era que Leila era…

- ¿No te parece genial qué James encontrara de nuevo el amor?- le preguntó Sirius completamente feliz.

-Sí…- fue lo único que atino a decir Leanne.


	4. Leila Emerson

LEILA EMERSON

Leanne iba de aquí para allá en el departamento, se encontraba desesperada y no sabía que hacer para controlar una situación que desde el principio estaba fuera de su alcance.

Era domingo por la mañana, tenía que preparar una cena para recibir a su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba. Leila Emerson había entrado a su vida para ponerla patas arriba; su conciencia la atormentaba a cada segundo, los sentimientos de culpa y tristeza se apoderaban de ella y la dejaban inoperante.

¿Qué tan caro pagaría por su estupidez? Esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba a cada segundo. Y la respuesta a esa pregunta es que lo pagaría caro, muy caro, eso sí que lo tenía claro.

Lo único bueno que había salido de la relación de James con Leila era el hecho de que Remus había vuelto a ser amigo de Leanne, tan amigos como siempre y eso sólo servía para torturarla aún más ¿Qué pasaría cuando él se enterara de lo que había hecho?

Se desplomó en el sillón y ahí se quedó un buen rato, a cada segundo se deprimía un poco más pensando en todas las cosas que podían salir mal: sus amigos la abandonarían, la odiarían, sus padres se pondrían furiosos y Sirius, Sirius tal vez hasta la abandonaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre princesita?- le preguntó Sirius, sacándola de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

-Nada, sólo pensaba- le respondió sonriendo para que no sospechara nada.

-Tú también te preguntas si es buena idea que…- pero Sirius se detuvo al ver en el rostro de Leanne incomprensión.

- ¿Si es buena idea qué?- ahora quería saber Leanne. Sirius se sintió derrotado y no le quedo otra más que seguir.

-James estuvo muy mal durante más de dos años y me refiero al hecho de que no vivió durante dos años y ahora, después de 6 meses, vuelve y dice que esta locamente enamorado de otra mujer, cuando él siempre me aseguró que nunca podría amar a nadie más que no fuera Lily Evans- le dijo algo acalorado- Yo se que se merece una nueva oportunidad porque lo que le hizo Lily no tiene nombre pero me preocupa.

Leanne no supo que responder, ya todo era bastante más complicado de lo que ella misma podía manejar.

-Y tal vez por esa razón ahora esta tan dispuesta a rehacer su vida- le dijo Leanne- Además, Leila parece ser una persona encantadora, estoy segura que ella supo curar el corazón de James.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Sirius salió, aún tenía que hacerse cargo de algunas cosas antes de la cena. Leanne deseaba que todo se solucionara mágicamente y tal vez esa era la solución: Leila no recordaba nada y si las cosas se daban, todo podría salir bien.

El día paso volando, aún cuando Leanne deseaba todo lo contrario. La noche se hizo presente y en el departamento ya se encontraban Sirius, Remus, Peter y Leanne; la cena estaba lista sólo faltaba que llegaran los invitados especiales.

El timbre resonó de forma impresionante en los oídos de Leanne y estuvo a punto de pegar un grito cuando Sirius le cedió el paso a James y a… Leanne no tuvo tiempo de mirarla bien porque James la tomo por la cintura y la lleno de besos y abrazos; ella no quería sonreír, no quería sentirse feliz pero no pudo evitar sentir todo eso y más.

-Te extrañe- le susurró al oído.

-Yo también- le dije; ocultó sus lágrimas detrás de una radiante sonrisa.

-Ella es Leila, la mujer que amo- dijo James presentándola a todos y besándola con amor- Ellos son…

-Déjame a mí- lo interrumpió Leila- Siento que ya los conozco. Remus, mejor conocido como Lunático- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Es un placer conocerte- respondió el aludido.

-Sirius o Canuto- saludo a Sirius.

-Tú puedes llamarme cosa sexy- le dijo sonriente. James se puso algo celoso cuando la abrazo y beso en la mejilla pero no dijo nada.

-Peter pero todos le dicen Colagusano- saludo también a Peter.

-Mucho gusto- correspondió algo nervioso.

-Y por supuesto…- dijo sonriéndole a Leanne-… la princesita. James siempre está hablando de ti- le dio un abrazo y Leila sintió una extraña descarga; fue como si estuviera observando una película, una donde Leanne le lanzaba una maldición pero cuando se separaron no dijo nada.

-Mucho gusto, Leila, todos nos moríamos de ganas por conocerte- le sonrió también Leanne- James mencionó poco sobre ti en su carta pero nos encantaría saber más y hablo por todos cuando digo que ya eres una más de nuestro grupo. Siéntense- dijo señalando la sala. Sí, Leanne podía manejar bien la situación, nadie tenía porque enterarse de nada.

-Déjame ayudarte con las botanas- James tomo a Leanne de la mano y la condujo a la cocina.

Leanne comenzó a prepararlo todo pero James le quito los platos de la mano y la miro de forma insistente.

-Ella es… es demasiado bonita, inteligente, agradable, simpática como para estar con un tipo como tú- le dijo sonriente; James la abrazo feliz- En verdad…- Leanne no sabía como plantearlo- Ella no es…

-Ella no es como Lily, no me va a abandonar cuando más la necesite- le aseguro James. Leanne sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta- Aún la amo y Leila lo sabe pero ese amor ya de nada me sirve; Leila… Leila es como un viento fresco en verano, es un vaso de agua cuando más le necesitas, es todo lo que necesito y la amo- Leanne simplemente lo abrazo.

-Ella es perfecta para ti y ya siento que la quiero.

La charla resultó muy amena, nadie se sentía obligado o incomodo, era como si se conocieran de todo la vida (al fin y al cabo así era). La botana y la bebida se fueron terminando mientras avanzaba la noche y al cabo de un par de horas se sentaron a la mesa a cenar.

-No debieron tomarse tantas molestias- dijo Leila una vez que volvieron a sentarse de nuevo en la sala a tomar café y galletas.

-No fue ninguna molestia, a Leanne le encanta cocinar para los amigos- Sirius sonrió y besó a su esposa.

-Y a Sirius le encanta hablar por mí- Leanne le sonrió. Todo estaba resultando de maravilla.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Leila a dar un recorrido por el departamento?- dijo James- Es un lugar muy interesante.

-Esa es su forma de pedirnos que nos marchemos- le dijo Leila poniéndose de pie- Lo más seguro es que quiere saber que piensan ellos de mi y como tú ya se lo dijiste en la cocina… pues nos manda a dar un paseo.

-Te lo dije, James, no se que hace alguien como Leila con un tipo como tú- sonrió y también se puso en pie.

-Tienen un lugar muy bonito aquí, es un hogar muy acogedor- dijo Leila después de visitar la cocina, la sala de lectura y la pequeña biblioteca. Se habían detenido delante del pasillo donde estaban las fotos de la familia de Sirius.

-Gracias- le dijo Leanne- Mamá siempre dice que cualquiera puede tener una casa pero pocos un hogar.

-James me comento que toda la familia de Sirius lo ha negado, eso es terrible- toma una foto y miro las perfectas caras de todos los miembros de la familia Black- No se como alguien puede no querer a Sirius.

-Nos tiene a nosotros y ahora te tiene a ti- le dijo Leanne, era raro pero Leila no había logrado borrar a su amiga, cosa que ella había intentado- Veamos las habitaciones. Las decoramos pensando en las personalidades de cada uno.

Primero vieron la que compartían Leanne y Sirius, después pasaron a la de Peter, luego a la de Remus, dejando la de James al último.

-Te puedo confesar algo- Leila se había detenido en la puerta de la habitación de James. Leanne asintió- Cuando James me dijo que ya era su tiempo de regresar a Londres, supe que yo también tenía que hacerlo. No me aterraba volver después de tanto tiempo ni reencontrarme con mi pasado, sino de hacerlo con el de James.

Leanne la observó durante unos segundos sin saber que responder.

-Me hablo de Lily desde el primer día y yo hice lo mismo, la sinceridad siempre ha sido nuestra mejor aliada. Se que aún la ama como él sabe que yo aún amo a… a mi difunto prometido- unas lagrimas se le escaparon pero era fuerte, después sonrió- Lily no me preocupaba, ella no va a volver pero tú, tú estas aquí y ni siquiera ella consiguió que él se apartara de ti y eso algo difícil saber.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada- le aseguró Leanne- James te ama a ti y nada de lo que yo haga lo va a cambiar- casi se ahoga con el peso de esa afirmación porque era la más pura verdad; nada de lo que ella hiciera evitaría que James dejara de amarla, llevara el rostro o nombre que llevara.

-Hay algo más- le dijo sonriendo avergonzada- Cuando te abrace hace unas horas… te vas a reír- dijo algo incomoda- Vi como si tú me hubieras hechizado, fue algo así como de otra vida; ¿no es divertido?

-Sí, eso creo- Leanne sonrió incomoda. Había recordado algo y eso no estaba bien.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar furiosamente ¿y si recordaba algo más? ¿Y si lo recordaba todo? El pánico se fue apoderando de ella poco a poco, era como si en lugar de sangre fuera miedo lo que corriera por sus venas; Leila le sonreía y todo se venía abajo poco a poco.

Entraron a la habitación y Leila se quedo quieta unos segundos, cosa que aumento el miedo de Leanne.

-Es… tan James- dijo sonriente. Leanne respiró aliviada.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellas y anduvieron curioseando por allí, James tenía muchas cosas interesantes, aún más que las que Leanne había puesto ahí.

-Se parece demasiado a un niño- Leila ojeaba las historietas que estaban apiladas junto a la cama de James.

Después se dirigió al librero y Leanne no tuvo tiempo de impedírselo; lo había olvidado por completo, había olvidado que en ese librero había una fotografía de James y Lily de su primer salida como novios.

Leila tomo la fotografía y se quedo como estatua, Leanne la observo y el miedo también la paralizó. El terror se apoderó de ella cuando, delante de sus ojos, el cabello castaño de Leila se volvía rojo brillante, sus ojos azules se tornaban verde esmeralda y su piel más blanca.

- ¿Leanne?- era su voz, Lily estaba usando su voz de nuevo. No parecía comprender la situación, se veía desorientada y taladraba con preguntas a Leanne mediante la mirada.

- ¡Imperio!- grito de pronto Leanne, reaccionando por fin. Lily relajo su mirada y se torno algo ausente.

El miedo invadía completamente a Leanne ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Volver a modificarle la memoria y hacerle olvidar lo que acababa de suceder? ¿Borrarle todo recuerdo y obligarla a desaparecer de nuevo? Pero eso resultaría muy sospechoso ¿pero sí la dejaba y volvía a recordarlo todo?

Leanne comenzó a caminar desesperada por el lugar, sólo contaba con unos cuantos minutos para resolver esa situación y parecía que no había ninguna disponible.

- ¿Por qué Lily? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó a su sometida amiga. Volvió a caminar desesperada, le daba la espalda y pensaba en qué era lo que podía hacer.

Pero algo sucedió. Lily se liberó de la maldición a la que la había sometido Leanne y antes de que esta se diera cuenta…

- ¡Expelliarmus!- grito mientras Leanne le daba la espalda. Ella se estrelló contra la pared y quedo inconsciente.

Los pasos de Sirius, James, Remus y Peter se escucharon de pronto, corrían hasta la habitación del segundo. Cuando entraron, lo que vieron los dejo helados: Lily aún apuntaba con su varita a una inconsciente Leanne.

- ¿Qué demonios…?- preguntó de pronto James mirando a Lily

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber- dio unos pasos y tomo el medallón en forma de corazón de Leanne y se lo paso a Sirius- Muéstranos- le pidió.

Leanne reaccionó después de lo que le pareció una eternidad pero no abrió los ojos, pudo sentir la suave seda de su cama pero también la mirada de cinco personas, el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado.

-Abre los ojos, ya sabemos que estás consiente- le ordenó James.

Leanne abrió los ojos y se levanto de la cama, era mejor enfrentarlos de pie; Sirius tenía su varita y todos la miraban furiosos.

Lily estaba demasiado furiosa como para hablar; se planto delante de Leanne y antes de que alguien pudiera comprender bien la situación le planto una tremenda bofetada, sintió la sangre escurrir desde el labio partido. Leanne levantó el rostro, si Lily quería darle otra… le dedico otra mirada llena de odio y después salió.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó James manteniendo apenas a raya todo el odio que sentía.

-Nada de lo que te diga va a conseguir que te sientas mejor o que me odies menos- le dijo Leanne limpiándose la sangre- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué lo hice porque no quería perderte? ¿O porque una parte de mi deseaba que fueras tan infeliz y sufrieras lo mismo que sufrí yo cuando por tú culpa casi pierdo a Sirius?- continuo con una tranquilidad apabullante.

-Pues espero que estés complacida porque cumpliste con tú cometido- la furia de James estaba llegando a su límite, la tranquilidad de Leanne lo ofendía aún más.

-Una parte de mí estaba completamente feliz y otra, sufrió tanto como tú- le dijo con una triste sonrisa. Esa era la verdad.

James no lo soporto más y siguiendo los pasos de Lily, también desapareció por la puerta.

-Díganlo, puede que exploten si no lo hacen- les dijo tranquila a Remus y a Sirius.

-Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre- fue lo único que pudo decir Remus y seguido de Peter también se marcho.

Sirius y Leanne se miraron unos segundos. Era como sí el primero estuviera librando una batalla consigo mismo, dividido entre las dos personas que más amaba. Al cabo de unos instantes tendió la mano donde sujetaba la varita de Leanne y se la entrego.

-Ellos…

Leanne bajo la vista, Sirius había tomado su decisión y ella la respetaría.

Sirius salió siguiendo los pasos de los otros cuatro y una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse, Leanne se derrumbo.


	5. Venganza

Leanne no durmió, se quedo acurrucada en la misma posición durante toda la noche, ni siquiera pudo llorar. ¿Qué sentido tenía derramar lágrimas por algo que ya estaba perdido? Llorar por alguien que nunca había apreciado sus lágrimas era algo tan malo como inhumano.

Sabía que se merecía todo el despreció que sentían hacia ella James y Lily, así como la decepción que había en los ojos de Remus pero lo que más le dolía era el abandono de Sirius. Él no había regresado, ella lo espero toda la noche pero el amanecer había hecho su aparición y Sirius no.

Una fina lágrima salió de sus ojos, viajo por su mejilla y se perdió en su cabello. A ella nunca la habían dejado, a ella nunca la habían abandonado, a ella nunca la habían hecho sufrir aquellos a los que amaba pero ahora se había quedado completamente sola. Un vacío comenzó a extenderse poco a poco por su cuerpo, que le entume el alma y le hace sentir insensible.

Tanto creció el vacío que tardo un rato en sentir los brazos que la rodean, sabe que no son los de él pero aún así se permite fantasear un segundo con esa idea. Leanne no puede más y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Kingsley se pone a llorar. Muy pronto su playera queda empapada pero él no hace más que consolarla y acariciarle el cabello.

- ¿Aún me quieres?- le pregunta conteniendo un sollozo.

-Al parecer, nada de lo que hagas puede hacer que yo te deje de querer- Kingsley sonríe y le besa la frente.

-Vamos, tienes que desayunar- le dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse.

-No tengo ánimos de que la gente se quede mirándome a cada rato, a estas horas ya todo mundo debe de saber lo que hice- Leanne lo miró durante unos segundos y al cabo de un rato en el rostro de Kingsley se formo una sonrisa- No entiendo que es lo que te parece tan gracioso- le dijo molesta.

-Te invito a un desayuno muggle.

Leanne lo pensó durante un segundo y después lo siguió. El Londres muggle resultaba ser un lugar muy apacible si lo que querías hacer era desaparecer; la gente estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no prestaba atención a nadie, mucho menos a una pareja de jóvenes que caminaban de forma tranquila. Eligieron un pequeño restaurante con sillones amplios y de aspecto agradable.

Los lentes amplios de Leanne le cubrían la mitad del rostro y complementaban el aspecto frágil que ofrecía al tener las rodillas abrazadas con los brazos.

-Dos omelet de queso y champiñones; un jugo de naranja y un café muy cargado- pidió Kingsley a la mesera, Leanne ni siquiera había mirado la carta.

-Nunca me gustaron los arenques ahumados en el desayuno- le dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Nunca te gustaron los arenques ahumados. Punto- Kingsley le sonrió.

-Me conoces mejor de lo que yo misma me conozco.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Leanne?- le preguntó, era la pregunta que había estado esperando desde que lo había visto. Ella lo ignoro durante unos segundos, por lo menos hasta que les llevaron el desayuno.

-Fue una venganza.

-Por lo menos eres sincera- la ironía de Kingsley nunca le había gustado- ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias?

-No. Y aún ahora, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, no puedo decir que me arrepiento.

-Son tus amigos.

-Eran mis amigos- lo corrigió Leanne- Ellos ya no quieren saber nada de mí y no los culpo; en realidad me siento algo aliviada, por lo menos ahora ya no tengo que fingir más.

- ¿No piensas hacer nada por solucionar las cosas?- le preguntó ligeramente sorprendido.

- ¿Cuántas veces perdone las tonterías de James? ¿Cuántas veces lo saque de problemas? ¿Cuántas veces intente solucionar sus problemas con Lily, sólo para que él las complicara aún más? ¿Cuántas veces…?- pero no pudo continuar, el coraje y las lágrimas le hacían un nudo en la garganta- Sí a ellos no les interesa saber nada de mí, a mí no me interesa saber nada de ellos. Sirius no tiene que decidir, sí me ama yo aceptare lo que él decida pero él también tendrá que aceptar lo que yo decida.

- ¿Cómo piensas que él conseguirá dividirse entre las dos personas que más ama?- le preguntó.

-No tendrá que dividirse, nos puede tener a los dos, sólo que no juntos- le respondió Leanne.

El tiempo transcurrió sin muchos cambios en la vida de Leanne; sus padres se pusieron furiosos con ella, Moody se mostro decepcionado pero no dijo mucho sobre el asunto, el profesor Dumbledore le pidió que nada de eso se volviera a repetir y le aseguro que ni Lily ni James querían salir en misiones con ella; a Leanne no le importo, ya esperaba todo eso y en el fondo se sentía aliviada de no tener que salir a misiones con ninguno de ellos dos porque no estaba segura de hacer algo por salvarlos si su vida dependía de ella. Remus no le retiro la palabra o su amistad pero los dos habían admitido que ya nada era como antes. Sirius no había mencionado a sus amigos en frente de Leanne o a ella frente a ellos, intentaba que todo fuera lo más normal entre ellos, por separado, pero normal; en un principio se había sentido asfixiado y dividió entre las personas que más amaba pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevar las cosas.

Amaba a Leanne, James era su hermano y Lily su amiga y ninguno de ellos le pidió que eligiera así que él aprendió a vivir dos vidas distintas intentando mantener vivo el recuerdo de la vida que había vivido antes, cuando todos estaban juntos.

El resto de los integrantes de la Orden fueron olvidando el asunto conforme paso el tiempo pero aún era palpable el mal ambiente que se formaba cuando Leanne, James y Lily estaban en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de tres meses se anunció la boda de James y de Lily, todos estaban muy entusiasmados pero esa noticia volvió a traer a la cabeza de todos el recuerdo de la "travesura" de Leanne. No se invitó a nadie más que a Sirius y todos lo comprendieron: no querían que Leanne volviera a desaparecer a Lily. Nadie sabía en qué lugar se llevaría a cabo y mucho menos la hora.

La mañana de la boda Sirius se levantó muy temprano, desayuno solo en la cocina del departamento, se bañó y cambió en la vieja habitación de James y salió antes de que Leanne se levantara. Todas esas acciones lo hacían sentir miserable pero le había prometido a Lily que no le diría nada a Leanne y sabía que en el fondo, Leanne se lo agradecería.

Leanne despertó en el exacto momento en que Sirius se había levantado pero prefirió fingir que aún dormía pues no quería causarle ningún problema a su esposo, no más de los que ya le había causado. Una vez que Sirius salió por la puerta, ella se levanto y quiso desaparecer pero prefirió quedarse ahí y pasar desapercibida.

A la mañana siguiente, ya todos sabían que en esta ocasión, Lily y James si se habían casado y que estaban muy felices. Leanne no lamento el no haber estado presente en la boda, no lloro, no se sintió mal, no lamento su comportamiento, no se arrepintió de nada de lo que había hecho; en realidad solo supo que se casaban por la actitud de Sirius. James y Lily habían dejado de importarle y dolerle desde hace un tiempo.

Lily se sentí inquieta esa noche, como si algo malo pudiera suceder en cualquier momento y ella no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Desde su boda, no se había encontrado de frente con Leanne y eso noche lo haría. Era difícil saber qué era lo que sucedería a continuación; todos se habían puesto de su parte cuando se enteraron de lo que había hecho Leanne, sobre todo porque era bastante difícil apoyar a alguien que había hecho desaparecer a otra persona por el simple placer de poder hacerlo pero ya en otras ocasiones habían regresado a adorar a Leanne, así que Lily no sabía que esperar. Aún cuando tiene muy presente el recuerdo de las palabras de Kingsley la primera vez que se encontraron cuando todo se había descubierto.

Era la primer reunión a la que asistiría desde que Leanne le había borrado la memoria y la había enviado a Australia, estaba muy nerviosa por ver la reacción de todos pero sobre todo, estaba nerviosa por volverse a ver cara a cara con Leanne. James también lo estaba pero no decía nada, Lily suponía que aún le dolía el haber terminado su amistad con ella más que el hecho de que los hubiera separado.

-Tendríamos que ir acercándonos- dijo James al cabo de cinco minutos en silencio.

Ambos tomaron sus abrigos y se dirigieron al cuartel general de la Orden. Lily ya había recibido la primer estocada por parte de Leanne esa mañana. El cuartel había tenido que cambiar de ubicación porque ninguno de los dos, James y Lily, podían entrar en el viejo, no eran bien recibidos. La mansión de los Gryffindor había cerrado sus puertas para ellos y todo porque ya no era amigos de Leanne.

Todos se mostraron muy amables y compresivos con la pareja, les ofrecieron su apoyo y les dieron palabras de aliento, por lo menos hasta que Leanne entro. Ninguno de los tres se dirigió la mirada y mucho menos la palabra, la reunión transcurrió con una naturalidad demasiado artificial, es verdad que los asistentes se mostraron fríos y distantes con Leanne pero ninguno rechazo trabajar con ella. Lily hubiera preferido no quedarse al convivio que siguió a la reunión pero James y Remus insistieron y fue ahí donde charlo por primera vez con Kingsley.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Kingsley mientras le ofrecía un trago.

-He tenido mejores momentos- Lily no estuvo muy segura de querer mantener esa conversación con él pero se quedo- ¿Cómo estás tú?

- ¿Yo? De maravilla- le respondió sonriente.

-Te vi charlando con ella- le dijo intentando sonar despreocupada.

-Sí, eso es lo que haces con tus amigos- le contesto Kingsley igualmente despreocupado.

- ¿Así que aun son amigos?- preguntó incrédula.

- ¿Por qué no habríamos de serlo?

-Supuse que a Candence no le haría mucha gracia su amistad, sobre todo después de lo que nos hizo a James y a mí- Lily ya sabía que Kingsley no dejaría jamás a Leanne.

-Candence no tiene nada de qué preocuparse- le aseguró Kingsley- Porque ella sabe muy bien que si Leanne intentara hacer algo por separarnos, yo la abandonaría para siempre.

Sí, Kingsley en eso si que estaba seguro, pero ahora Lily se preguntaba el por qué de que su relación nunca tuvo esa seguridad.

-Sí yo fuera tú, me alejaría de ella, ni siquiera tú puedes estar completamente seguro de que ella no intentara separarlos- le advirtió Lily.

-Estoy bastante seguro- le aseguro Kingsley.

-Ella es mala, Kingsley, está podrida por dentro y nada ni nadie le importa lo suficiente como…

-Creo que es mejor que no sigas hablando- la interrumpió- Leanne es mi amiga y nada de lo que tú digas o de lo que ella haga, va a hacer que eso cambie.

-Supongo que me lo esperaba- le dijo Lily conteniendo su enojo- Ella te tiene cegado, hasta luego Kingsley.

Lily nunca se espero que el amor que Kingsley sentía por Leanne llegara a esos extremos pero estaba bien, entre más pronto se enterara con quien podía contar y con quien no era mejor.

Lily pensaba que aquella reunión no podía ser peor que la primera.

Ya todos se encontraban presentes, sólo faltaban Sirius y ella. El ambiente estaba tan cargado como siempre pero eso era algo a lo que Lily ya se había acostumbrado. Pero a lo que no se había acostumbrado era a ver entrar a Sirius como un loco y estallar a gritos diciendo:

- ¡Están muertos! Melinda y Octavio están muertos.

Todos los presentes se pusieron en pie y siguieron a Sirius. Remus ya iba a medio camino cuando se detuvo y miro hacia atrás. Por un momento pensó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada pero después tuvo que creerles.

- ¿Es qué acaso no piensan venir?- le preguntó a Lily y a James.

Los tres se miraron durante un segundo, luego se miraron Lily y James, él segundo negó con la cabeza hacía Remus. Él quiso gritarles algo pero prefirió no hacerlo y en lugar de eso siguió a los demás.

La venganza era una mala consejera, sobre todo en ese momento.


	6. Morir, olvidar

Bueno, este es el capitulo final. Se que es algo trágico y hasta deprimente pero me gusto mucho como quedo, agradezco infinitamente todos lo que me siguieron y espero que el final les perezca mejor de lo que fue el comienzo porque hasta yo misma admito que fue una porquería, un intento de comedia muy mal logrado pero creo que al final me reivindiqué y reivindiqué una historia que me gusto mucho. Nos vemos en los comentarios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leanne quiso gritar, quiso desgarrarse el alma y destrozarse el cuerpo, quiso partirse en dos y eliminar el dolor que le invadía el cuerpo, le nublaba los sentido y le anestesiaba el alma, quiso correr, quiso… pero no pudo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder unos pasos hasta chocar con la chamuscada pared y desplomarse en el suelo mientras miraba horrorizada la escena que tenía delante.

El lugar estaba destrozado, los muebles aún tenían pequeñas llamas de fuego que los consumían lentamente, las paredes estaban llenas de boquetes y el olor a muerte se extendía por todo el lugar.

Había gente por todos lados hablando al mismo tiempo y llenado montones de hojas de sus reportes, observaban todo y lanzaban exclamaciones que Leanne no lograba entender porque lo único que escuchaba era el sonido vacío de dos corazones que ella conocía a la perfección y veía los ojos apagados que alguna vez la habían mirado con infinito amor.

Sus padres yacían en el suelo de la oficina de su madre, por la posición que tenían era como sí sólo estuvieran descansando o durmiendo, tenían las manos tan cerca que parecía que en cualquier momento se tomarían de la mano y la mirada clavada en el exacto lugar donde Leanne se había desplomado en el suelo. Le hubiera gustado que no la miraran, que sus ojos vacíos estuvieran mirando hacia el techo pero no, la estaban mirando a ella y le confirmaban lo que ya le había destrozado el alma: estaban muertos y nunca más volverían a verla con amor.

El peso de esa verdad la hundió aún más en el dolor que la embargaba y de pronto sintió como sí el peso de las dos lozas con que marcarían la muerte de sus padres le cayeran sobre el pecho y le cortaran la respiración.

Quería llorar, lo necesitaba con desesperación pero el peso sobre su pecho y el nudo en su garganta se lo impedían, estaba privada y su cerebro no hacía más que decirle que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de sentir.

Sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella y su peso alivió un poco todo el dolor que sentía, tenerlo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo le ayudo a sentir un poco de calor en el témpano de hielo en que se había convertido su cuerpo. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla y el grito de dolor quedo amortiguado por su pecho.

Remus le ayudó a ponerse en pie y la condujo a una sala continua al despecho de su madre, esa donde Leanne había pasado horas interminables iluminando dibujos que siempre iban a parar a una pared del despecho de su madre una vez que Melinda había terminado con su papeleo. Desde ahí no se podía ver lo que sucedía en el despacho y Leanne por fin fue capaz de parpadear en un intento desesperado por borrar la imagen que estaba grabada a fuego y dolor en sus retinas.

-Todo va a estar bien.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Leanne de los labios de Remus, era la misma mentira que Leanne había repetido una y mil veces, la misma que le había dicho a Ja… a él cuando sus padres habían muerto, era la misma mentira que venía diciéndose a ella misma desde que todo eso había comenzado y que continuaría diciéndose por quién sabe por cuanto tiempo más.

El resto es una sucesión de recuerdos borrosos y bloques completos de negro y vacío. Una mañana lluviosa, millones de sombrillas negras, rostros acongojados, lágrimas por aquí y por allá, condolencias sin sentido, palabras de ánimo vacías. Un par de tumbas nuevas en un panteón milenario, un ramo de rosas rojas, las favoritas de mamá y un ramo de claveles blancos, los favoritos de papá; se aferró a ellos tanto tiempo como pudo hasta que con manos temblorosas las colocó en su lugar. No pudo decir adiós, tampoco pudo darse la vuelta y marcharse, se quedo horas ahí parada; no le importaba la lluvia que calaba hasta los huesos, el dolor que sentía por dentro era aún mayor.

La lluvia se había convertido en tormenta durante el transcurso de las horas y no fue hasta media noche que Sirius, Kingsley y Remus lograron llevar a Leanne a la mansión, paso mucho tiempo antes de que consiguieran secarla pero peor fue la espera para que reaccionara.

OoOo

-Todos comprenderán sí decides esperar un poco más de tiempo- le dijo Sirius.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de sus padres, en todo ese tiempo Leanne no había asistido a las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix ni había participado en las misiones pero ella se había dado cuenta que tenía que continuar, que no podía quedarse estacionada en el sufrimiento, tenía que salir a luchar y evitar que alguien más sufriera lo que había sufrido.

-No te voy a mentir diciendo que ya estoy bien- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Ya me cansé de repetirme esa mentira y repetírsela a los demás pero tengo que hacer algo porque de lo contrario no voy a poder vivir en paz conmigo. Es verdad que estoy cansada, que todavía me duele, que el dolor me desgarra por dentro pero mis padres me enseñaron a luchar, a no darme por vencida, a continuar amando sin importar nada y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Sirius pudo ver que Leanne no le mentía y aceptó que tenía razón, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Pero había otro tema que le preocupaba, uno que no se atrevía a tocar porque sabía que la reacción de Leanne no iba a ser favorable, ¡demonios! ¡Sí hasta él los odia por lo que habían hecho! Sus nombres no se habían vuelto a mencionar, con o sin la presencia de Leanne; él los había visto en las reuniones y había hablado con ellos pero eso sólo sirvió para que la sangre le hirviera aún más.

Lo que Leanne les había hecho no tenía nombre pero lo que ellos habían hecho era mil veces peor. Eran amigos y se suponía que estarían juntos siempre, en las buenas y en las malas… pero tal parece que no era así.

OoOo

Podían sentir las miradas clavadas en sus nucas, los comentarios insidiosos que murmuraban cuando pasaban y casi podían adivinar los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. ¿En qué momento habían pasado de victimas a victimarios?

En el momento en que Leanne lo había perdido todo y ellos no.

El profesor Dumbledore continuaba tratándolos con total naturalidad pero eran consientes de que su mirada y sus palabras se habían endurecido y había un dejo de recriminación en ellos. Moddy no era tan diplomático como el primero, su actitud se había transformado por completo y era el único que les demostraba con total claridad su desprecio.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse hizo enmudecer a todos pero ver a Sirius acompañando de Leanne, los petrifico.

Los más rápidos en reaccionar se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a darle palabras de ánimo, los demás se fueron acercando poco a poco y hacían comentarios respecto a lo felices que se sentían de verla tan repuesta y dispuesta a continuar luchando.

La tensión fue subiendo conforme la gente se fue disipando y se vieron por fin a la cara pero ninguno de los tres dio señas de nada. La reunión estuvo trabada a pesar de que Leanne no había dado señales de intentar matarlos con sus propias manos. Después de la reunión todos se quedaron para ver sí alguna de las dos partes daba señales de ceder.

Leanne estuvo todo el tiempo resguardada por Sirius, Kingsley, Remus y Moddy pero hubo un momento en que la vigilancia se relajó y ella pudo acercarse sola a la mesa de las ensaladas, la más alejada y menos concurrida de todas.

-Leanne…

La voz a su espalda hizo que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo y una punzada de dolor le entumeciera los sentidos. Nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Se dio la vuelta para verlo directo a los ojos y su imagen no consiguió afectarla en lo más mínimo, ni le provoco ese deseo incontrolable de protegerlo que había sentido cada vez que lo veía así de abatido.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un tiempo; él intentaba ver en los ojos de ella el amor que siempre había tenido hacia él y ella intentaba encontrar dentro de sí todo lo que alguna vez lo había amado pero ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido, había muerto y ahora estaba enterrado junto a sus padres.

- ¡Perdóname!- le suplico como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, con un profundo dolor y una angustia que parecía estar consumiéndolo por dentro.

-No sabes cuantas veces deseé decirte esa misma palabra, en todo lo que hubiera estado dispuesta en hacer para conseguir tú perdón y el de ella- le dijo, había tranquilidad en sus palabras, una que no le gustaba a él, una que sólo utilizaba cuando ella… cuando a ella no le interesaba ni afectaba nada- Pensé que te vería ese día, que estarías ahí, que les presentarías tus respetos, a ellos, no a mí. A mis padres, quienes siempre te vieron con amor, que te cuidaron y quisieron como a un hijo, que estuvieron a tú lado cuando tus padres ya no pudieron hacerlo… a ella, que le abrieron las puertas de su hogar, de su corazón…- él pudo sentir una estocada de dolor en el pecho- No me hubiera importado que ni siquiera me dirigieras la mirada, que no te acercaras a darme el pésame, no me hubiera importado nada más que verte ahí despidiéndolos pero pudo más tu odio y tu rencor hacia mí…

-Leanne, yo…

-Yo se que lo que les hice no tiene nombre pero fui yo quien lo hizo, no mis padres y ellos se merecían que tú… que ella…- pero Leanne no pudo continuar, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía- No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, no quiero que siquiera me mires porque no se de lo que sería capaz de hacer. Díselo a ella también. Los dos están muertos para mí.

Leanne dejó el plato sobre la mesa y se marchó; es verdad que lo había amado tanto que había llegado a doler pero ahora no sentía nada por él; ni amor, ni odio, ni deseos de venganza, nada, él era ahora un perfecto extraño porque el amigo al que ella había amado, protegido y cuidado había muerto el mismo día que habían muerto sus padres y ese es al que siempre extrañaría y amaría.

OoOo

El tiempo había pasado dolorosamente lento y la guerra había avanzado a pasos agigantados; era imposible saber si esa noche, cuando regresaras a casa, volverías a ver a las personas que amabas sentadas a la mesa esperándote para cenar o si regresarías a casa vivo.

Leanne y Sirius se habían mudado a la mansión de los Gryffindor unas semanas después de la muerte de los padres de la primera, aunque le era doloroso estar ahí, era el mejor lugar en el que podían estar, ningún otro era igual de seguro.

Todos los miembros de la Orden habían aprendido a ignorar la situación que se presentaba entre Leanne y ellos, con el paso del tiempo todo había regresado a una normalidad antinatural. Leanne nunca salía a misiones con ellos y ninguno de los tres se había dirigido siquiera la mirada, eran completos extraños luchando la misma guerra.

Leanne estaba esa noche, como muchas otras ya, observando por el enorme ventanal y rogando por qué Sirius regresara con bien a su lado cuando un extraño viento a su espalda la distrajo, lo conocía pero no por eso se sintió más segura.

-Leanne, querida.

Saludo el profesor Dumbledore; un nudo se formó en su garganta, el anciano hombre se veía agotado, triste y desilusionado ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, profesor?- preguntó Leanne manteniendo el pánico que la invadía a raya.

-El mundo en el que vivimos nos muestra su peor cara- le contestó tomando asiento. Leanne respiro tranquila, no se trataba de Sirius.

-No creo que es al mundo a quien deberíamos culpar, sino a las personas que vivimos en el- Leanne lo imitó, no sin antes ofrecerle una copa de coñac porque parecía que lo necesitaba. Dumbledore brindó por ella.

-No podrías tener más razón. Ahora ni las criaturas más inocentes del mundo están a salvo.

-Nunca lo había visto así de derrotado, de desilusionado y decepcionado de la gente- le dijo Leanne, la actitud del profesor le preocupaba enormemente.

-Es porque no has vivido lo suficiente- le aseguró- No has estado a mi lado el tiempo necesario para confirmar eso.

Leanne sólo comprendió la mitad de lo que se refería.

-Hace algún tiempo ya…- continuó el profesor-…escuche una profecía que ahora deseo que nunca se hubiera formulado- se detuvo para apurar su copa- Eres la mejor, Leanne, mi mejor soldado y necesito a la mejor en esta misión.

-Sabe que cuenta conmigo.

-Ella esta embarazada- le dijo esperando ver su reacción.

-Lo sé, la he visto en las reuniones y Sirius me lo ha comentado. También se que es un niño- le confirmó Leanne.

El profesor no vio nada en su reacción de lo que quería ver. El que los mencionara no despertaba ningún tipo de sentimiento en ella pero el bebé si parecía interesarle.

-No soy un completo monstruo, profesor- continuó Leanne al ver la mirada del profesor posada en ella, buscando algo que ella no sentía- Que ellos no me importen no significa que no sienta aprecio por el pequeño.

-Nunca he pensado eso de ti- le aseguró el profesor- Los tres se lastimaron más allá del perdón y aunque me duela admitirlo comprendo y entiendo que ellos ya no te importen en lo más mínimo. Y es precisamente por eso que no me atrevía a contarte lo que voy a contarte pero ahora ya sé que puedo confiar plenamente en ti.

- ¿A qué se refiere?- le preguntó confusa.

-La profecía que escuche habla de un ser que será capaz de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, con poderes de los cuales el carece, alguien que… que aún no ha nacido.

Leanne lo comprendió de inmediato. La profecía hablaba de un bebé, un nonato y solamente había dos mujeres a las cuales se podría referir.

-Desafortunadamente ya lo confirmamos, se trata de ella- le aseguró el profesor al ver a las conclusiones que llegaba Leanne- No tendrás ningún tipo de contacto con ellos, tu misión consistirá en patrullar los alrededores de su hogar, de asegurarte que no hay peligro inmediato, de alertarme si él se encuentra cerca…

-Lo haré- le dijo Leanne- El pequeño no tiene la culpa de nuestro errores.

OoOo

Febrero. Ya había pasado año y medio de la muerte de sus padres y la guerra parecía no acabar. Todos estaban cansados y desmoralizados pero aún así continuaban luchando porque preferían vivir un segundo de pie que cien años de rodillas.

-Estoy cansado- Sirius se dejó caer de cualquier forma en el sillón.

-Sólo una misión más- le dijo Leanne- La de esta noche es la última misión y podremos descansar un par de noches.

-Harry esta enorme- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Sirius había pasado la mañana en casa de ellos y cada que volvía le decía cosas a Leanne que él pensaba le ayudarían a perdonar, aunque sabía que era imposible que eso sucediera- Le encantó la moto de juguete que le lleve. Pronto tendré que comprarle una de tamaño real.

-Espera a que cumpla la mayoría de edad- le dijo sonriente Leanne. Quería a Harry a pesar de que nunca lo había sostenido en brazos.

- ¡Para eso faltan siglos!- dramatizó mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que realmente me gustaría hacer?- le preguntó abrazándola- Me gustaría tener un bebé contigo.

Era la misma conversación que venían teniendo desde que Harry había nacido; a Leanne se le habían acabado las excusas hace mucho tiempo ya y había optado por la mentira, su eterna aliada.

-Después de esta misión tendremos ese bebé que tanto quieres- le dijo sonriendo. Era una mentira y a Leanne la mataba ver el brillo de esperanza y felicidad que se encendía en los ojos de Sirius cada vez que la decía- Vamos, nos esperar en Cabeza de Puerco.

OoOo

James despertó de golpe. Era más de la media noche. Estaba bañado en sudor frío, su corazón latía desbocado y el horror había comenzado a extenderse por su cuerpo como un veneno que le destrozaba las terminaciones nerviosas y le producía un dolor inigualable.

No se pudo levantar de la cama, se quedo paralizado y con un grito de dolor que le destrozo el pecho al no poder salir a la superficie. Hacía noches que no dormía, que no vivía, que lo único que hacía era pensar en su familia y en lo atado de manos que estaba al no poder defenderlos pero esa noche era diferente, esa noche había soñado con ella y la había visto morir, había visto como un rayo de luz verde le arrebataba la vida, como sus ojos se apagaban y su corazón dejaba de latir.

Pero eso no podía ser verdad, ella era la única que no iba a morir, ella era quien iba a sobrevivir.

El ruido en la cocina hizo que su miedo y su dolor aumentaran; Lily no estaba acostada a su lado. Se levantó como pudo, bajo las escalares sin hacer ruido y con la varita en riste pero la escena que se presentó antes sus ojos lo paralizó por completo.

Kingsley, Remus y el profesor Dumbledore luchaban por someter a un destrozado Sirius, estaba fuera de sí y gritaba todo tipo de maldiciones y groserías a alguien que no estaba ahí pero que sin lugar a duda las merecía.

- ¡ESTA MUERTA!-el grito le destrozó la garganta- ¡LEANNE ESTA MUERTA!

OoOo

La tumba de mármol blanco estaba vacía, no había un cadáver dentro de ella. Voldemort y sus mortifagos no habían permitido que el cuerpo de Leanne tuviera una despedida como la que merecía.

El magnifico sol los bañaba con sus rayos y les hacía guiños que los invitaba a quitarse los trajes negros y darse un chapuzón en el delicioso río que corría a sus espaldas pero ninguno de ellos acepto su invitación, en realidad comenzaban a odiar la falta de respeto que mostraba al enseñar su sonriente cara cuando lo que ellos querían era un cielo gris y lluvioso, uno que derramara tantas lágrimas como las que ellos estaban derramando.

Ninguno comprendía las palabras del maestro de ceremonias, sólo querían que terminara de hablar para poder marcharse y sufrir en silencio, sin molestar a nadie con su dolor y ser capaces de regodearse en él hasta que ya no fueran capaces de sentir nada más que el vacío que ella les había dejado.

James no había sido capaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima, el dolor que lo invadía se lo hacía imposible; Lily había derramado tantas que parecía querer llenar la cuota de James también.

Él permaneció parado delante de la tumba de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga tiempo después de que todos se marcharon. Apretaba con fuerza el ramo de rosas rojas y tulipanes amarillos contra su pecho como deseando que ella volviera y lo perdonara, que todo volviera a ser como había sido antes, que lo volviera a amar, que le volviera a sonreír y le iluminara su mundo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

- ¡Perdóname!

Le suplicó a la timba vacía pero obtuvo la misma respuesta que hubiera obtenido si se lo hubiera hecho a la Leanne viva: un silencio cargado de vacío y dolor.

James no volvió a ver los alegres ojos de Leanne, ni su sonrisa sincera, ni sintió de nuevo su calido cuerpo alrededor del suyo como cada vez que lo abrazaba, no, lo único que él sintió fue el frío que su ausencia había dejado. Y ocho meses más tarde vería el mismo rayo de luz verde que le había arrancado la vida a su mejor amiga, sólo para comprobar que el más allá es un lugar muy triste cuando vez que los que se quedan no son tan felices como lo eres tú.

Fin


End file.
